Ashes To Phoenixes
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: First love - kisses, hand holding, sweet words - not always is as it seems. Sometimes, you are betrayed. None of the things that matter to you, matter to the other person. Parvati learns her lesson.


**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt41: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson**

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp**

**Prompt 11: Apocryphal (something questionable)**

**Written for Character Diversity Boot Camp**

**Prompt3: Change- Parvati**

**Written for The Legendary Gods And Goddesses Competition**

**Prompt: Durga- Write about a female warrior**

**Written for Pairing Set Boot Camp**

**Prompt1: Blaise/Parvati**

* * *

**Ashes To Phoenixes**

I was young … I was naïve … I was in love with the idea of love. Honestly, that is the worst combination for a girl. Ask me, because I know. _How_, do you ask? I can tell you, because it happened to me.

Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt? Have you ever trusted them with your heart? Have you ever trusted them with all your secrets? Have you ever trusted them so much, that you gave yourself to them completely?

I did, and it was the biggest mistake of my young life.

The boy I loved broke me into a million pieces.

The boy I trusted my heart with, never bothered to care.

The boy I shared my secrets with, made a joke of them with his friends.

The boy I kissed just wanted a good snog.

The boy I lost my virginity to just wanted to claim it as his.

The boy I loved left me without a second glance.

That boy was you, Blaise Zabini, and your stupid achievement was me … Parvati Patil.

First came the pity … Second, the tears … Third, the hurt …

I couldn't face anyone without bursting into tears. And then, I saw you snogging another girl. That was when I realized that you didn't need any part of me to cry over you! Your sick and emotionless heart didn't need my precious tears! I didn't have to feel pain for you … because it was not me who lost anything. It was not me for whom there was no hope of true love. It was you, who would suffer … Maybe not right then, but in future, you would.

Parvati Patil won't be just the girl whom you slept with. She would be the girl who honestly loved you, and you were too much of a jerk to notice.

Blaise Zabini, you _will_ regret it … But I won't give a damn.

_Saying the words is much easier. Practicing what you say is the opposite. _

It was not easy to let go, and move on. That would mean that I never loved you. Because that wasn't true. I did love you, I did …

I wasn't going to fall, though. I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't going to be one of your used girls … I was going to rise above.

I knew that I had it in me.

I would rise from the ashes.

Years have passed. I have made mistakes, and I have learned from them. I have never been as happy as I am now. I always wanted a bad boy, someone unattainable. I didn't realize it back then, but, now I do – I looked for slight danger, and I yearned for it.

I was so stupid.

In a way, I am glad for that experience. I never would have changed, if you hadn't happened to me. No doubt I would have made different mistakes, and most definitely learned from them. But, I wouldn't have learned to be independent.

I wouldn't have had the hope to carry on.

I wouldn't have been able to move on.

I wouldn't have – I wouldn't have been strong.

As I look into your eyes, I observe how hollow you are. I don't know if you know. No, I think you do. The longing look you give me as you hold your _escort_ for the night, confirms that.

I turn away from you, holding Dean Thomas firmly. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back genuinely. Not for a moment I feel any regret. Dean loves me, and I love him. What I felt for you is hardly a shadow of what I feel for the man holding me.

I have realized that I don't need anyone who's dangerous and mysterious. All I need is someone who loves me!

As I look back on you, I know that I have grown. I have changed. I have fallen for the right man.

In every way, I have moved on. But, you are just where you were. Something tells me, that it'll take a miracle for you to change. I hope you find the right woman … the one who makes you want to spend the rest of your life with.

Nobody deserves such a bad life. No, not even you, Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**AN: Okay, here's another one. Something, ****_different_****? This isn't my usual style of writing, but I hope you liked it. **

**I would love to know your thoughts. **


End file.
